Dreaming Of Ecstasy
by ThreeQuartersMermaid
Summary: Rose has a very erotic dream involving her Dimitri and a cabin. Rated M for very graphic lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

This is my second fanfiction. Please R&R :)

* * *

><p>It was four pm at ST. Vladimir's academy. The son shone brightly as Rose Hathaway sat silently in an old cabin that was once a post for guardians. She was waiting for Dimitri, they had made plans last night during training when things began to heat up between them. After only six minutes of waiting she began to dose off, when the cabin door opened and there Dimitri stood. Rose looked up to see her bad ass sex god, at that moment he did look like a god.<p>

She just stared as he smiled and walked towards her. Just as words were about to come out of her mouth Dimitri's lips were on hers, and she began to melt. Before she could deepen the kiss Dimitri pulled away.

"I missed you Roza" Dimitri said looking into her eyes. His Russian accent made him seem even hotter to her.

It took Rose a few seconds to register what he said because she was still in a daze from the kiss.

"I I missed you to" she stuttered. Dimitri just smiled again. Then his face became hard and serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this Roza?" Rose just nodded. "If you feel uncomfortable or just want to stop tell me and I'll stop" Dimitri said.

"I'm sure, now remove the shirt and pants we don't have much time" Rose said with a seductive smirk while removing her own clothes. Rose almost feinted when Dimitri took off his shirt. She couldn't help but stare at his pecs, and hard abs. Even though he had been in countless battles there wasn't a scar to be found on his perfect body.

"You're starting to drool" Dimitri said as he began to take off his pants. Rose just mumbled as she continued to watch him. Now Dimitri stood there in just his boxers, Rose was enjoying the view especially the one between Dimitri's legs. She couldn't take it anymore and tackled Dimitri to the ground. They were both a little surprised that she could. Next she attacked his mouth kissing him ferociously . At first Dimitri was taken by surprise then began to kiss her back. As they groped each other Dimitri unclasped Rose's bra since she had been to distracted to do it earlier.

Breaking the kiss Rose moved from Dimitri's lips to his neck. She kissed and licked her way down his neck until she reached his collar bone. Rose began to suck on his soft flesh making shore to leave a hickie marking him as hers. Dimitri moaned her name further encouraging her. She began to go lower tracing her tongue along his abdomen. Rose kept going further leaving love bites wherever she could until she came to Dimitri's navel then she stopped.

Before Dimitri could ask what was wrong Rose spun her body around so that her rear end was facing towards Dimitri. She was leaning on her elbows and knees giving Dimitri a perfect view of her pussy, almost perfect but she still had on her panties. Rose tugged at Dimitri's boxers but had a little trouble so he lifted himself up allowing her to slide his boxers down his legs. Once his boxers were off Rose nearly gasped at how big he was, he had to be at least 9 ½ inches. But she wouldn't let his size stop her . She had never given head before but was determined to do her best. She leaned in closer to Dimitri's cock and slowly licked from the base to tip. Pre cum began to build at the tip of Dimitri's cock and he let out little moans. Feeling brave Rose stuck the head between her lips and bathed it with her tongue.

It had been a long time since Dimitri last got off and he felt as if he could cum any minute now. Looking up he could see a wet spot forming in Rose's panties, as clear liquid began running down her thighs. He was so close Dimitri could smell and feel the heat coming from her most private area. His mouth began to water, all he had to do was stick his tongue out and he would be able to taste her. Dimitri leaned forward and licked the wet spot on Roses panties. Roses head shot up and she moaned around the head of Dimitri's cock sending vibrations throughout his entire body.

From that one lick Dimitri was hooked to the taste. He licked his way up and down her center. Rose couldn't move she had never felt so good. Dimitri pulled her panties to the side so he could push his tongue inside of her. By now Rose was leaking like a faucet. Dimitri lifted Rose up and sat her on the edge of the bed so he could have better access to his new favorite treat.

Rose was stunned as her legs were spread and lifted above Dimitri's head as hit wet tongue began a new assault on her sweet pussy. She couldn't help but moan and shutter. Dimitri was wasting no time as he began to slide a finger into Rose, fingering her while his tongue swirled around her clit. Rose was nearly screaming now, and only got louder when Dimitri stuck a second finger in and began to flick his tongue across her clit. Another minute and Rose couldn't hold out any longer she came hard. Her juices squirted across Dimitri's face and fingers.  
>Rose was exhausted. She was gasping for air as Dimitri climbed onto the bed. In all of her short life she had never cum that hard.<p>

"Roza are you ok?" Dimitri asked with a look of concern.

"I'll be alright just give me a minute" she replied. Four minutes later Rose felt as though she was ready for more. She grabbed Dimitri's face and kissed him. The kiss soon began to heat up and they began groping each other once again. Dimitri climbed on top off Rose assaulting her mouth.

"I'm ready" Rose informed Dimitri. Dimitri began to slowly align himself with Rose's entrance.

He slowly rubbed the head against her lips to get her wet again, his own pre cum starting to lube her up. When he felt she was wet enough Dimitri slowly pushed himself inside of her . He could feel her tight virgin hole squeezing his cock. Stopping only when he reached Rose's barrier waiting for her to confirm that this was what she really wanted. After Rose gave him the signal Dimitri thrust the rest of the way in. When he was fully sheathed he stopped to wait for Rose to adjust to him. Once adjusted Rose nodded her head signaling Dimitri to move. Dimitri slowly pulled half way out and thrust back in. He did this for a while than began to speed it up. Soon the cabin was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and their moans.

Rose began to beg for Dimitri to go faster and harder. He was all but to happy to do so. As he picked up speed Rose's moans began to turn into screams.

Rose was in a world of pure ecstasy, she didn't think it could get any better. Then it did, Dimitri had reversed their positions so that Rose was on top. In this position Rose would impale herself with Dimitri's cock. She screamed more as she rode him. It was only a matter of time before Rose could feel a familiar sensation building up in the pit of her stomach. Just she was about to cum again Dimitri changed positions again. Now they were both on their sides, with Dimitri behind Rose as he pumped in and out of her as hard as he could. Not able to take anymore Rose came for the second time, her slippery juices further lubing Dimitri's cock allowing him to go faster. Rose's walls clamped down on Dimitri's hard dick making her even tighter. Dimitri was almost to the edge. They both knew he had just a few more strokes before he would cum. Dimitri gave one final thrust burying himself inside of Rose. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her as he began to fill her….

Rose's eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed. She was sweating but knew that wasn't the reason why her sheets were wet. She let out a groan.

"Damn another dream about Dimitri."

The End


End file.
